Una pequeña apuesta
by Park Haru
Summary: Y Shintaro le seguía debiendo una entrada al parque de diversiones a Takane. -/asco de summary./-denle una oportunidad.


**Hola mis galletitas acá con un one-shot owo espero que les guste y lo siento por mis faltas de ortografía si es que hay por ahí (A esta weona le da flojera revisarlo e.e)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jin.-**

* * *

Era un día caluroso en la guarida del Mekakushi. Los miembros decidieron salir a tomar aire fresco, a despejar la mente y disfrutar lo poco que quedaba del verano. Y que mejor que ir a un parque de diversiones. esta claro quien sugirió ir. después de todo Shintaro todavía le debe una entrada a Takane a ese lugar, pero Shintaro se seguía negando a ir.

Todo estaba bien, con la excepción de que dos miembros del Dan estaban armando un alboroto. Nada mas ni nada menos que Takane y Shintaro. Tenían suerte de que Kido tuviera su habilidad o si no las demás personas lo estarían mirando ahora.

-Vamos.- insistía la chica de coletas.- ir a un parque normal es aburrido, Los de atracciones son mejores.

-Vamos oni-chan sera divertido.- animo la menor de los Kisaragi.

-no pienso ir.- se limito a responder el azabache.

-en todo caso ¿porque le preguntamos a un virgen? Líder~.- Llamo la de coletas a la chica peliverde.

-A mi no me agrada la idea.- dijo Kido.

-Pero...-Takane iba a objetar pero Shintaro la interrumpió.

-Ella es la líder obedece.

-Okey, Total no creo que tengas tanta resistencia física para ir a un lugar como ese.- Dijo Takane con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mira quien lo dice.- Dijo desafiante Shintaro.

-Quieres apostar.- pregunto Takane

-Te ganare como siempre.- Respondió Shintaro confiado.- así que si.

-Bien.- A la chica no se le ocurría nada. debía pensar en algo en lo que le pudiera ganar a Shintaro, para que se tragara sus palabras y que fueran al parque de diversiones.

Takane miro a su alrededor. Estaban cerca del parque, solo tenían que cruzar la calle y caminar un poco y llegaban. así que se le ocurrió una idea no era mucho pero todavía recordaba que Shintaro no era bueno corriendo.

-el primero en cruzar la calle y llegar a la entrada del parque gana.- propuso la pelinegra .

-y para hacerlo mas interesante.- Dijo Shintaro con una sonrisa maliciosa.- el que pierde tiene que vestirse de maid y ser sirviente por una semana.

-bueno.- acepto la de coletas.- me muero por tenerte como sirvienta.

Los dos se pusieron uno al lado del otro. Seto verifico que ninguno estuviera mas adelante, o tuviera una ventaja. En cambio algunos de los miembros sabían que esto no terminaría bien. Le pidieron a la líder que diera la partida.

Los 2 competidores se miraban desafiante, pero Shintaro noto algo. un detalle en la chica al lado suyo. Está tenia las zapatillas sin abrochar. era cosa de esperar que se pisara los cordones de la zapatilla y se cayera.

cuando Kido dio la partida, la chica de coletas salio corriendo. en cambio el kisaragi se quedo en la linea de salida observándola. Todos se preguntaban que hacia. Iba a perder si se quedaba ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-No vas a correr Shintaro.- pregunto Mary.

-Si.- contesto.- solo espera un momento.

Mary y el resto no entendió, pero no se hizo esperar la oportunidad de Shintaro. Takane estaba por llegar a la entrada del parque, pero desgraciadamente, paso lo que tenia que pasar, se piso los cordones de las zapatillas y cayo al suelo. Y fue ahí, donde Shintaro se fue trotando a la entrada del parque pasando a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

Después de que el chico llegara a la entrada, se devolvió y le extendió la mano a Takane. Ella la rechazo y se paro del suelo sola y se sacudió el polvo, para luego cruzarse brazos e ignorarlo

-Gane.- dijo Shintaro, recibiendo una mirada de molestia de parte de Takane.

-¡Cállate!.- le grito. Ya sabia que había perdido, y lo que tenia que hacer.

 **[...]**

Eran alrededor de la siete de la tarde y todos lo miembros del dan estaba cada quien haciendo sus típicas actividades, menos cierta chica pelinegra...

-Acá tienes tu tonta soda.- dijo una chica de coletas, la cual estaba vestida de maid, con una vendeja y en esta una lata de soda.

-Gracias Takane.- agradeció Shintaro con un tono burlón.

Y ahí estaba, Takane, sirviendo todo lo que el Kisaragi mayor pedía. Los comentarios de burla de Kano no se hicieron esperar.

A la chica de coletas le esperaba una larga semana

* * *

 **¿como me quedo? ¿merezco Reviews? ¿esta feo? ok sha entonces me voy de la paz de la tierra, tal vez me valla a vender galletas al Daze.**

 **Cuídense mis galletitas -w-**


End file.
